Pokemon Academy
by Rychan6
Summary: Jack's not only ready for school, he's ready for love and his friend Mavis is going to help him. But with a protective family and perverts at every corner, he's going to need a little help. HiJack, Don't like, Don't read


Rychan: This idea has been bothering me, it won't stop!

Jack: This story is in a completely different universe, it has no relation 'New Life, New Love' or 'Little Brother'. The pokemon ideas will remain the same.

Mavis: Rychan owns nothing.

Episode 1

The scene opens to a young boy in a bus humming to himself with a big bag on his lap. A shiny Kirlia was on his left side (our right) in the isle. He was softly petting a Glaceon as he stared out of the window. A flock of Chatot were flying around as a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash were running. All you could currently see of the boy was the lower half of his face, his soft, plump, lightly pink lips shined softly. He smiled softly as he returned to reading the note one of his Dad's pokemon brought him before he left.

_Dear son_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to see you off, but I had to take care of a few things. Training's been going well and I have a surprise for your mother when I get home. I asked the Headmaster to if he could room you with your friend Mavis there. He said that it was fine thanks to that 'condition' of yours. Good luck in your studies and always remember to have faith in your pokemon; that ability of yours will make that very easy._

_Love, Dad_

The young boy chuckled as he read the 'surprise' part. 'Mom won't be able to walk for a while.' His thoughts were disturbed when the bus driver called out, "We're here." The bus stopped in front of a large estate like campus. As he gently shook his Glaceon awake, his Kirlia jumped off the seat to let him out. He picked up the duffel bag and walked up to the front of the bus, his pokemon following him. He took a deep breath before walking down the steps and going outside.

The camera slowly starts to go up his body, brown school shoes covered dainty feet. Long, shapely legs were wrapped in knee high, white socks. The wind gently blows on a navy blue, ruffled skirt with plaid pattern that reached just above the knees. A white blouse that was covered in a navy blue blazer hugs his feminine figure, the black tie following the skirt's example. Winter sky blue eyes shined in excitement as the wind gently played with his snow white hair. Pale moon skin glowed as his pokemon were at his side.

"Pokemon Academy" he whispered, his voice soft and seductive like, "make way for Jack Frost."

XxxxxxxxMusic startxxxxxxxx

**I want to be the very best, like no one ever was**

(Jack slowly looks up at the moon before Glaceon and Kirlia jump out.)

**To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause**

(The camera shows Jack catching a Budew before switching to see him calming down a Gyradaos)

**I will travel across the land, searching far and wide**

(Jack is riding on top of an Arcanine, racing against Raikou)

**Each pokemon to understand, the power that's inside**

(Jack stands in front of an injured Ryhorn before activating a mega stone)

**Pokemon! It's you and me**

(Jack fails to escape Mavis's and Rapunzel's tackle hug as Merida sighs)

**I know it's my destiny**

(Jack jumps on to a flying Lugia with his staff at hand)

**Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend**

(Jack and Black jump and hug each other)

**In a world we must defend**

(They both cut a net, releasing a pod of Luvdisc)

**Pokemon! A heart so true**

(Jack pushes a little kid away before a herd of Touros come stampeding)

**Our courage will pull us through**

(A base exploded after the bad guys ran off)

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

(Jack fell off a cliff before a hand reached down and grabbed him, Hiccup smiling at him)

**Pokemon! Gotta catch them all (Gotta catch them all) Pokemon!**

(Jack throws a pokeball in a capsule before spinning out, the show title stops the music)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(A pokeball opens to show the episode as Jack reads it)**

**The First Lesson of Fire**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Welcome to Pokemon Academy, a school that is dedicated to teaching students on the pokemon world. The location of the school is in an area that pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and most recently Kalos, intermingle. Allowing students a chance on catching a variety of pokemon.

We find our main character walking around with both hands holding the duffel bag as he looked around.

Meet Jack Frost, a 15 year old boy who's working on becoming a Top coordinator. Don't let his feminine frame fool you, this kid is a master in self-defense and practically knows every pressure point in your body. As to why he's crossdressing, let's just say it's a habit he picked up. He's an adopted child whose parents shall remain unknown for now.

"Gracie, Willow," he called out, "keep an eye out for Mavis, alright?"

Meet Gracie the Glaceon, currently the youngest of his team, and Willow the shiny Kirlia, the calm big sister of the team. You won't find Jack without one of these two with him.

Jack was carefully looking around when he saw a familiar head of black hair wearing the same uniform. "Mavis!"

The girl turned around and smiled when she saw Jack waving, "Jack!"

Meet Mavis Dracula, a fellow 15 year old who's studying to become an archeologist. The two have been best friends since childhood until she had to move to Sinnoh, but the stayed in constant contact.

Mavis ran up to Jack before hugging him, Jack laughed as he hugged back, the two being the same height.

"It's great seeing you again." She said as she pulled back to get a better look at him, "Still crossdressing I see."

Jack smiled and put a hand on his hip, "When you got it, you flaunt it-"

"**-the right way**"

The two laughed as they walked towards the gym for orientation.

"So how's your dad doing?" he asked.

Mavis sighed, "I finally managed to convince him to let me study her. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can be way to overprotective."

Jack giggled, he knew how protective dads could be, but then again, most of his family was protective over him, especially Uncle S. "What about you? How's the family?"

"Let's see, Dad's out training, Mom's taking care of pokemon, and Auntie B's and Uncle R have been using me to model their new clothing line."

Mavis laughed. The two entered the gym where the seats were set up; some of the students have their pokemon out so there's a lot of activity. Mavis noticed the looks some guys were giving Jack, but he was too busy looking at the pokemon to notice.

'Leave it to Jack to not notice lustful looks others are giving him.' Gracie and Willow did notice the looks and walked closer to their trainer to protect him.

They sat somewhere in the middle before the headmaster walked on the podium. He was a tall man with black hair and eyes with a kind smile.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Manny Moon and welcome back to spectacular year at Pokemon Academy." There was a round of applause before he continued, "I would like to start things off by congratulating the school's Flight Team, The Riders on another amazing win. Please give a round of applause to team captain Hiccup H. Haddock."

A young man stepped up in front. He looked to be a senior and was quite tall. He had short, auburn brown hair that had two side braids. He had green eyes and had some freckles, he was muscular but not overly so. He wore a white dress shirt covered by a navy blue blazer with a blue ribbon. Black pants were held up by a dark green belt and black leather boots covered his feet.

Jack couldn't help but stare, Manny's voice tuning itself out. Eventually, forest green met icy blue and the two felt a jolt of electricity go through them. The two felt heat travel up to their cheeks, Mavis took notice of Jack's blush, 'What's wrong with him?'

"Now then," Manny finished, "I would like to introduce you all to our new teacher, Professor N."

A young man walked in wearing a tan suit, he had long green hair and eyes. As Manny was reciting the school rules, Jack noticed Professor N staring intently in one area of the gym. He followed the line of sight and saw a pair of brunette twins. The female one had long curly hair that was in a ponytail while the boy had short Eevee like hair. It wasn't until he saw the boy blush did Jack figure it out.

'Looks like there's forbidden love brewing in the school.'

"On a final note," Manny finished, "I would like to remind you all pokemon abuse is strictly prohibited, any sign of it and we'll immediately expel you and take you to the authorities." The room filled with tension so thick that you could cut through it. "Your dorm room numbers will be sent to you by poketech. Tomorrow we'll start classes, good day." Everyone cleared out of the room after that.

When Jack and Mavis got outside they checked their poketechs, Gracie and Willow were saying hi to the other pokemon.

"Well, Jack, looks like were in the same room." Said Mavis, she saw the lack of surprise on her friends face and came to a conclusion, "Your dad had something to do with this, didn't he?"

Jack sighed, "You know that dad doesn't trust unknown boys around me."

Mavis nodded in understanding, "I feel sorry for the guy who dates you."

Jack blushed as Willow and Gracie looked at each other and sighed.

The two reached the Dorm, which was in the Far East side of the school, they checked in the front desk, not noticing a pair of eyes glaring at Jack's back. Willow sensed the hate waves and stepped closer to her trainer, she signaled to Gracie to be on the alert.

Their room was on the third and final floor of the building. Inside the room were two twin beds on either side of the room and a video phone. Each side had a desk and a closet with a drawer inside. The beds had their respective suit cases on top of them.

"You take the left, I take the right?"

"Agreed."

The two put their stuff away and put on the sheets they brought from home. As Jack finished putting on his blue sheet the video phone rang. Jack got up and answered it, "Hello room 301 this Jack speaking."

A women was on the screen, "Is this Mr. Frost?"

"Yes."

"There's a package waiting for you in the postal office."

"Alright, I'll come by and get it." Jack hanged up just as Mavis walked out of the closet.

"Who was that?" She asked.

Jack walked towards his bed and clipped on the rest of the poke balls that he brought with him. "I need to pick up a package, want to come?"

"Sure." Mavis nodded.

The two of them walked out of the dorm, ignoring the stares the other girls gave Jack.

"So why were you blushing, Jack?" Mavis asked.

The two passed a lake, "What do you mean?"

"When the brown haired stepped up on stage, you both turned bright red when you stared at each other."

Jack blushed a bright red, "I don't know why, but when we stared at each other I felt a shock shoot through me."

Mavis's eyes widened, "You zinged?!"

"I don't know, it could've been my imagination."

"Jack y—"

"Hey kid!"

The two turned and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl glaring at them. "The white haired one, just who do you think you are?!"

Jack looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The girl grinded her teeth, "I'm talking about you coming here with that fake white hair of yours and not only stealing my fans but my title too."

Jack whispered to Mavis, "You understanding anything she's saying?"

"Not a word of it." She said with a blank face.

"Therefore," she struck a pose, "I'm challenging you to a pokemon battle!"

"**Huh?!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup H. Haddock isn't one to get flustered. He has the number one spot for most dateable guys and was used to people crushing on him. What he's not used to is crushing on other people, especially if that person is a boy. Don't get him wrong, he's bi but this was the first time he felt this way about a boy.

'But he was so cute.' Hiccup blushed when he heard those pretty blue eyes and fluffy white hair.

"Ye alright Haddock." A heavily accented voice asked. Hiccup turned and saw an extremely curly haired red head next to a long haired blonde.

Merida DunBroch is a 16 year old girl studying to become an elite 4 member. She has a fiery temper and is known to have very little patience.

Rapunzel Corona is also a 16 year old and studying to one day run a poke-day care. She sorta helps keep Merida in line.

Hiccup was the oldest of the trio, being 17 years old. He's the leader and the brains of their little group. He's cool, calm, and collected and is already on his way on becoming a Dragon Master.

Merida gave him a sly smile, "Ye were thingkin' about that boy weren't ye?"

Rapunzel giggled as Hiccup's face turned bright red. "D—don't be ridiculous," he huffed and crossed his arms, "Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't have the time to date him. He probably already has a boy—"

"Hey isn't that him over there?" Rapunzel pointed ahead of them.

Hiccup turned and saw Jack standing across from a girl, an annoyed look was on his face. Mavis was on the sidelines with Willow and Gracie next to her. The trio walked up to her.

"What going on?" Rapunzel asked.

Mavis turned to face them and recognized Hiccup but didn't say anything on it. "Heck if I know, this girl was spouting nonsense about Jack stealing a title from her and the next thing we know he's being challenged to a battle."

They looked at the girl and Merida ground "Oi, its self-proclaimed queen Sophie Smith."

Mavis gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, Jack will wipe the floor with her. Oh, I'm Mavis by the way. And these are Jack's pokemon Willow and Gracie." The two pokemon nodded their greetings.

"I'm Merida, that's Rapunzel and the one with the grumpy face is 'iccup."

"Hey!" He glared at Merida which she gladly returned. As the two had their glaring contest Mavis and Rapunzel turned back to the battle.

"This battle shall prove which one of us is the true Ice Queen." Sophie posed dramatically with a poke ball in her hand.

Jack sweat-dropped, "First off, I still have no idea what you're talking about. Second if you haven't noticed by now I'm a guy, so there's no way I could be a queen.'

"Less talking, more battling. Go Jynx!" A purple humanoid pokemon with blonde hair and red lips came dancing out. Jack took out his dark blue and white pokedex and scanned it.

**Jynx**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Forewarn**

**H-Ability: Dry Skin**

**It wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it.**

"That's a weird pokemon." Hiccup said with a weirded out expression.

"Oh, you done with the glaring contest?" asked Mavis, unfazed by her sudden appearance.

"Yep."

"Where's Merida?" Asked Rapunzel, looking for the red head.

"Oh, she's over there.' Hiccup pointed to a sulking figure that is Merida. They ignored her and turned back to the battle.

"Your turn wannabe." Sophie smirked, already thinking she won. Jack sighed and pulled out a pokeball that was in a capsule with an ember sticker.

"A pokeball capsule?" Hiccup wondered.

Mavis nodded, "Yep, you're about to see Jack's specialty."

Jack gracefully threw the pokeball, "Go, Drifter!" Small embers sprang out surrounding a giant dog like pokemon landing gracefully on its feet. It was orange with black stripes on its back and had a light underbelly.

"An Arcanine?!" Sophie's eyes widened in shock. Rapunzel took out her pink pokedex and scanned.

**Arcanine**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**H-Ability: Justified**

**A pokemon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.**

The embers swirled around Drifter, giving him a strong and proud look. "Now that's a beauty of a fire type." Merida said in awe.

"You done sulking?"

"I'll get ye Haddock."

Sophie shook her head and smirked wickedly, "Ha that just proves it." She posed, "I'll beat you and show everyone who truly the Ice Queen is."

Jack growled, "Let's just get this over with."

"Jynx, Ice Beam!" Jynx shot out a beam of ice at Drifter but it didn't do anything, heck, it melted before it could hit.

"News flash queenie, Arcanines are fire types, ice type attacks will have little to no effect. Its pokemon 101." Jack grinded his teeth as frustration marks appeared on his head.

The spectators including the pokemon sweatdropped. 'And she calls herself a queen?"

"Yeah, well, try this! Jynx use Attract!" Jynx gave a flirtatious wink sending out pink hearts their way.

Drifter stood his ground until, "Drifter use Fire Spin!"

Drifter breathed out a spiral of fire, hitting the hearts and creating little sparks. They flew around Jack and Drifter, giving them an unearthly glow. Hiccup felt himself blush as those sparks made Jack's skin shine like the moon, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts but a certain emotion pokemon felt them. She nudged Gracie and the two smiled wickedly at each other.

"Now use Sunny Day!" Drifter sent out a big bright light in the sky making it brighter.

"A little sun isn't going to help you, Jynx use Body Slam!"

Jynx jumped up and was about to land on Drifter when Jack ordered, "Finish this with Flamethrower!"

Drifter's flames burned so hot that our spectators could feel it, Jynx met it head on and when the flames disappeared it look completely scorched. It crashed on the ground with swirls in its eyes as Sophie pulled at her hair and dramatically yelled, "Nooooooooo!"

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Hiccup commented.

Mavis sighed, "And Jack was only warming up." Gracie and Willow nodded, also disappointed at the lack of a challenge.

Sophie returned Jynx and started running off, "This isn't over; I'll come back and once again reclaim my title as Queen!"

Our group just stared as she ran off with a trail of dust behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting as the group walked towards the post office.

"Wow, so you're training to become a Top Coordinator? That's so cool." Rapunzel complimented as she walked with him and Mavis. Hiccup was behind them and Merida was busy looking at Drifter.

Jack blushed at her compliment, "Thank you, but I still have much to learn if I wanna be good as my uncle."

"This Arcanine is a beauty of a fire type, that Flamethrower was top n'otch."

Drifter puffed out his chest in pride as Gracie rolled her eyes at her brother's swelled head.

Jack giggled, "He would look better if he would let himself be groomed more often." Willow giggled, remembering all those times he tried to run off when it was time to groom him, but Jack always caught him.

The group found the post office and went inside, they walked up to the front desk where a lady was sorting mail.

"Excuse me," Jack interrupted, "I'm here to pick up a package, name Frost."

"Sure, Just wait a sec," the lady looked around and took out a long package, "Here we go, straight from Viridian."

Jack carefully opened it and pulled out a shepherds crook, it was slightly longer than he was and it had intricate designs on it.

"A staff?" Hiccup wondered. Jack twirled it like a baton and gave a satisfied smile.

"Good balance."

The group walked outside and went their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mavis was taking a bath, Jack was in his bed already in his blue PJ's as with Gracie and Willow, reading an inscription on the staff.

_To my dear child, never forget to listen to the voices of pokemon._

Jack smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxx in Viridian City Xxxxxxxxx

A long blonde haired was talking on the phone with a brunette.

"So, how are you doing now that little Jackie's out of the house." The brunette asked.

The blonde sigheed, "It's a lot quieter than I'm used to, I guess I miss the noise he made."

The brunette giggled, "Don't worry, he'll be home before you know it, and maybe he'll even bring a boyfriend." Her eyes sparkled at he thought.

"Don't get your hopes up, the boy will have to past the test before that could happen."

The two laughed, unaware that what they were talking about is beginning to happen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rychan: This was the longest that I have written, GIVE ME COOKIE!


End file.
